I Love You
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: Ema's sisters, a 21, 19, 20 year old college student and their cousin moves in the Asahina household from various parts of the world. What happens when they encounter their step-brothers in a romantic way, before they formally introduce.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals! I'm Jane! This is my FIRST brocon fic! Yay!

Summary: Ema's sister, a 21 year old college student moved in from a boarding school. What happens when her boss is one of her step-brothers? Will love bloom? Will they live happily ever after?

* * *

Normal POV

A girl with long black hair that reaches her mid-back, her right eye is gold the other is black, she wears a white leather jacket, a black and white plaid shirt, a black scarf with white butterfly's, a white skirt that reaches mid-thigh, black leather boots that reach her ankles and a black fedora, was walking down the streets, carrying a suitcase. She pulled out a map and tried desperately to navigate her way through the city. "Wah... I can't find her. She said she would be here." She said with a hint of sadness. "Jane-nee!" A girl with medium length brown hair that is tied up in a ponytail on the left side with a heart shaped clip and brown eyes shouted in the middle of a crowed whilst waving her hands in the air. "Ema-chan!" The girl known as Jane shouted back. Running towards each other Jane hugged the girl shorter than her. "It's been too long Ema-chan!" Jane said with a grin, then a meow could be heard, a white cat with a black ribbon and two bells suddenly appeared. "Asteria behave." Then a black cat with a black spiked choker appeared too. "Ema-chan these are my babies, Asteria the white one, Thanatos the black one. I got them from a friend as a parting gift when I was in Greece." Ema just nodded at Jane's statement.

When they were outside the airport a man with brown hair and eyes and a little boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, were waiting for them. "Masaomi-san!" Ema exclaimed. "This is Jane-nee, Jane-nee this is Masaomi-san." Ema introduced them to each other. "And who is this?" Jane asked, kneeling in front of the little boy. "I'm Wataru! Nice to meet you onee-chan!" Wataru said cheerfully. When they arrived at the mansion, there were 9 males were waiting for them. "Welcome home sister!" They said happily, causing Jane to blush. After they introduced themselves to each other, Jane hurriedly went to her room to unpack. After unpacking, with the help of Ema, Jane changed her clothes to go _somewhere._ After changing Jane looked at herself in the mirror, she is wearing a white turtleneck, black leggings with white butterfly's, red converse and a white panama hat. "Where are you going Jane-nee?" Ema asked. "I'm going clubbing with two friends, I'll be back before midnight." Jane said grabbing a black satchel with white hearts and went to the door only to be stopped by Kaname. "Where are you going?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Clubbing." Jane said as if it was nothing. "No." Kaname said. "Why?" Jane said emitting a dark aura. "Cause you might get raped." Kaname said simply. "Fine then. I'm going drag racing." "Ehhh?! You drag race." A voice from behind them exclaimed, when Jane turned her head to see who it was, it was non-other than Fuuto. "Can I come with?!" He asked with enthusiasm. "Sure, why not?" Jane said nonchalantly. "I guess we can all come with you." Kaname said.

When they got to an empty highway Jane was dressed in black helmet, black racing suit, white gloves and white racing shoes. She got on her white bike with black roses with thorns and vines also with thorns. "Ready... Set... Go!" Jane was off! She was zooming past the other racers with great speed. All of the 11 brothers and Ema cheered her on. It was the final lap, Jane and another racer was neck and neck, Jane then went faster then she was a while ago making her win. "Sugoi Jane-nee!" Ema congratulated her. "That wasn't much of a challenge, if I was in my car I'd win a lot faster." Jane said nonchalantly. "So Jane, when did you start racing." "When I was 18, in Rome." Jane said shrugging. "So see you guys later, Imma go change." Jane lied, the truth was she was going to go clubbing. "You guys go ahead, I'll follow." Jane said. Jane changed her clothes to the ones she wore before she went drag racing and grabbed her satchel.

Jane went to a club with her two friends from this city. Sakura has pink hair and brown eyes, Yuki has white hair and blue eyes. Jane was taking shots with a guy with orange hair and violet eyes. (AN: Guess who? :3) After a few more shots the bartender told them they were out. "Nice match, my name's Jane, you are?" Jane said extending her hand. "Natsume." He said shaking her hand. "So would you like to go to the park?" Natsume asked Jane. "Sure, but I gotta get home before midnight." Jane said giving Natsume her heart warming smile.

Jane and Natsume walked in the park chatting, but little did they know they were slowly falling in love. "Thanks for the walk. *sigh* It's hard to adapt in a new environment you know." Jane said looking at the stars. "Why is that?" Natsume asked. "I moved from Europe to here, I have new brothers and I only have 2 friends from this city." Jane said starring at directly at Natsume. "It must be hard, but what about your parents?" Natsume asked starring at Jane (AN: Must match make. Must meddle with their love life.) "Mom doesn't have time cause of her work, dad travels all over the world." Jane said giving Natsume a small grin. "I know how that feels." Natsume said grabbing Jane's hand. (AN: MUST MEDDLE WITH LOVE LIFE.) "Come on I need to show you something." Natsume said leading the way. When Natsume stopped, Jane found herself starring at the city from a cliff. Jane snapped out of her trance and saw that Natsume and her were still holding hands. Natsume noticed her distress and saw that they were holding hands, he let go of her hands and saw that she was blushing making him chuckle. "Arigato for taking me here Natsume." Jane said looking at Natsume and smiled at him, causing Natsume's heart to skip a beat. "Jane I think I'm falling for you." Natsume said smiling at Jane. "I think I am too." Jane said smiling and blushing at the same time.

Slowly their faces' inched closer, and closer, and closer. Finally their lips touched. For a brief moment, Jane couldn't breath. When they parted, Jane was scarlet red. "Bye Natsume." Jane said walking home. "*sigh*" Jane closed her bedroom door and then sat on the floor, remembering the kiss.

* * *

Hehehehe... That's chappy one, wait till the next one


	2. Announcement!

Hey guys and gals! Jane here! You may have noticed I changed the summary, that's because I will be using my new OC and Sakura and Yuki will be sisters in this story too! Sooooo..I will be rewriting chapter 2 that is not yet published, so please be patient! I will excel in being a writer!


	3. Yet another AN

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane.

You might be wondering why I haven't updated in a while.

One of the reasons is of Typhoon Yolanda, the other reasons don't matter.

Thankfully my city didn't get hit, even though it is in the Philippines.

Currently I am helping in the relief operation.

So... I might not be able to update my stories in a while :(

Please be patient, and please pray for the well being of the Philippines.

Jane out!

Peace!


End file.
